The present application relates to composite materials that are palatable to a wood-destroying pest species and also pesticidal to the pest species. More particularly, but not exclusively, the application relates to composite materials composed of a thermoplastic polymer, a food material for the pest and a pesticide.
The protection of wooden structures from damage caused by pests has been an area of particular interest for many years, and the removal of pests from areas occupied by humans, livestock, and crops has long been a challenge. Pests of frequent concern include various types of insects and rodents. Subterranean termites are a particularly troublesome type of pest with the potential to cause severe damage to wooden structures. Various schemes have been proposed to eliminate termites and certain other harmful pests of both the insect and noninsect variety. In one approach, pest control relies on the blanket application of chemical pesticides in the area to be protected. However, as a result of environmental regulations, this approach is becoming less desirable.
Recently, advances have been made to provide for the targeted delivery of pesticide chemicals. U.S. Pat. No. 5,815,090 to Su is one example. Another example directed to termite control is the SENTRICON® Termite Colony Elimination System of Dow AgroSciences LLC that has a business address of 9330 Zionsville Road, Indianapolis, Ind. In this system, a number of units each having a termite edible material, are placed at least partially in the ground about a dwelling to be protected. The units are inspected routinely by a pest control service for the presence of termites, and inspection data is recorded with reference to a unique barcode label associated with each unit. If termites are found in a given unit, a bait is installed that contains a slow-acting pesticide intended to be carried back to the termite nest to eradicate the colony.
There is a continuing demand for further advancement in the areas of pest control, pest-resistant structural materials and related technologies, and the development of new techniques for more reliably and/or cost-effectively preventing damage to wooden structures and eradicating termites or other pests are desired.